


It's all thanks to me

by makingitwork



Series: Chase/House [54]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Just a little musing from House's end, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2294648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makingitwork/pseuds/makingitwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment House realises that Chase is going to be brilliant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's all thanks to me

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to everyone who has ever read and reviewed any of my work.   
> x

The moment House realised Chase was going to be a better diagnostician someday, than even himself, was on the 3rd of November.

His least two favourite ducklings had been arguing about a diagnosis, while Chase rested a head on his hands, thinking. House was watching thoroughly amused, but inwardly worried, because even _he_ had no idea about what this patient could have. And there was nothing worse than a puzzle with absolutely no clues. Or in this case, so damn goddamn clues that he couldn't see what went where.

When suddenly, Chase stood from his chair, clicking his fingers "I've got it!" He cried, and the three looked up at him as he smiles "It's an allergy to sunlight!"

Silence.

In that silence, House stared at Chase through new eyes. House would never have gotten that, but Chase....he'd done it. With a few minutes of thoughtful thinking. It was brilliant, outside of the box, fit all the symptoms, and had come to him without anyone's help like a bolt of lightening. House pretended he had known all along, and nodded approvingly "One point to the prodigal son over there. Now, go fix her." And the three of them ran out.

A part of House wanted to believe that it was all just luck. That Chase was lucky to have found that diagnosis, but he knew it wasn't true. His prettiest fellow was getting smart,r and more self-assured everyday. House remembered when he'd finally given Chase a chance, let him walk on his own two feet, and he'd stopped making rude remarks about Chase's father, and life in a shadow. It had been during the case with the tapeworm in the brain. With no way to prove to the self-destructive patient that some bad pork had sent a tape worm to her brain, she wanted to go home to die.

And Chase, his Chase, his brilliant, broken eye-candy, had snapped his fingers, an enlightened look on his face as he cried "We x-ray her thigh! If there's a tapeworm in her brain, chances are, there's a tapeworm in her thigh! Tapeworms love thigh muscle!"

Tapeworms love thigh muscle.

As House had been wracking his brain to think about how to prove to this delirious patient they could save her life, he had gone through every fact about tapeworms he knew, which was a lot, and he had in fact listed their love for thigh muscle, and had skimmed right over it, because your thigh, is nowhere near your brain. But Chase...Chase had done it. And the Rowan Chase wise cracks stopped.

House limped into the kitchen, spotting Chase, in his surgical scrubs, catching a quick nap on the sofa, blond hair flopping into his eyes. "You're going to be brilliant." House whispered aloud, because he could never tell Chase how amazing he would be, while conscious. That might ruin everything. "You're going to be better than me. You're going to be..." he shook his head wistfully "You're going to be everything. And-" his voice went a little smug "-all of it, will be down to me." He grinned "Well, maybe not all of it, but I definitely nurtured your young naïve mind."

Chase just snored a little, curling into himself and looking deceptively young and innocent.

House allowed himself a small, soft smile. He stepped forward, and brushed Chase's hair out of his face. "You're going to be great." He whispers, and hopes that at least part of Chase's subconscious, hears him.

...

...

...

"I've decided." House nods at Cuddy, who looks up in surprise "When I retire, or you're forced to fire me, I've decided who I want to take my place."

"Oh good," she smiled, capping her pen lid "Who?"

"Chase."

She doesn't even look surprised.

**Author's Note:**

> Now to write a chapter for 'Put your Hand up' :)


End file.
